Who is Jessie Wagner?
by GrimmSabrina
Summary: Sabrina and Puck are in 8th grade in Ferryport Landing Jr High School. Jessie Wagner is the most popular girl in the school that only Sabrina can see through. When she discovers Jessie's dark past, will she be able to convince Puck that Jessie isn't the girl he thinks she is, or will Jessie win over his heart and mind?
1. Jessie

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction, so don't be mad if it really, really sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I hereby swear that the awesomeness that is Sisters Grimm is not mine.**

Sabrina Grimm sat on the front porch and tossed rocks onto the road. _Stupid, stupid life. Stupid, stupid Puck. _ She tossed another rock. _Stupid, stupid Jessie._ Jessie Wagner was a girl in Sabrina's grade level. Jessie took every opportunity to sabotage Sabrina's life. She got everything. Boys, money, clothes, you name it, she had it. _Well, as long as you didn't count brains. _Sabrina thought bitterly. In truth, Jessie was a very smart girl, but Sabrina just needed something to make fun of her for. Not out loud, though. That would be the worst possible thing to do. Everyone would stand up for Jessie over Sabrina. Including Puck. Sadly, she had to learn that the hard way.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated?_ Sabrina asked herself. _Why does everybody like her?_

"Sabrina." Puck's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. "Dinner's ready." By the sound of his voice, Puck still hated her, and he obviously didn't believe her.

She stood up. "Puck." She put a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked it away. "Puck, just listen. Please."

He turned away. "Better come inside before dinner gets cold." His voice was anything but welcoming. Sighing, Sabrina followed him into the house. _Oh, brother._ Sabrina groaned. Granny's 'delicacy' of the night was probably the worst of all the things that Sabrina had tasted. Humpback whale steak.

Sabrina moved forward and pulled out her usual chair next to Puck. Instead of just digging in like usual, Puck got up and asked Daphne to trade him seats. She looked confused, but did as she was told.

Sabrina looked down at the 'food' miserably. She poked it with a fork, drank some of her strange juice to please Granny, and left without a word. Running up the stairs, she quickly was up to her room and slammed the door. She flung herself onto the bed and lay there for what seemed like hours, but it was probably about ten minutes, before Veronica came to the door and knocked softly before opening it a crack and whispering, "Can I come in?" Sabrina nodded but didn't turn around.

Veronica sat down. "Is something bothering you?"

Another nod.

"Will you tell me?"

Sabrina shook her head. Veronica would probably be like all the others. Everyone believed Jessie, but no one believed Sabrina.

"Okay, but remember, you can tell me whenever you need to." Silence. "Okay, I guess you're not telling me." She sighed. "I'll be here." Veronica exited noiselessly, shutting the door, and with that, she was gone.

Sabrina sighed. Jessie may have won this round, but it was not over.

**Okay, I'm pretty sure that was the most awful thing I have ever seen. Except trolling. But, yeah, pretty bad. So, REVIEW! Pwease? *Puppy dog eyes***

** Question of the Update(Seeing as I'm not updating every day): What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? I think mine was at my friend's house. Her little sister had taken her game and wouldn't give it back, so she kept telling us that it ran away. She said it went to the back porch, and I was pretending to believe her, so I pulled back the curtain and there was a random guy with his fist at the glass. I almost peed myself, but instead I screamed, "AHHHH! THERE'S A SCARY DUDE OUTSIDE!" I was running down the hall, waving my hands, and screaming. I finally got to the kitchen, and I was running in circles before her mom said, "What's wrong?" I told her, so she checked. It was her fiancé, and he was about to knock but stopped because I pulled the curtain back. I turned **_**SO**_** red. My friend still hasn't let me live that one down…**

** REVIEW OR I'LL SEND ELMO AFTER YOU!**


	2. Diary

**A/N: Hey, guys! Guess who updated twice in a row? Me! Okay, I should have mentioned this before, but the winner to my question gets to create a character. The winner is…*drumroll* lovelylamb1999! Congrats, you now have a character for later. He/she won't be introduced for a few chapters, though. It can be:**

**Sabrina's ex-friend**

**Puck's girlfriend**

**Puck's crazy ex-girlfriend**

**Sabrina's new friend**

**Jessie's friend**

**Anything else you can come up with. **

**Just PM me, okay?**

**The embarrassing story? **

_**Me and some of my friends were prank calling random people. So, I took my phone, dialed star 67 and some random numbers. Apparently, I had called some kind of clinic or office or something like that. I performed a really weird rap. It was something like:**_

_**My name is _(I'm not saying my name)**_

_**I come from Alabama**_

_**I like bananas**_

_**I am not a mana**_

_**I moved to California **_

_**When I was forty nina!**_

_**I was so embarrassed. I hung up right away.**_

**Well, I feel really bad for you. Okay, guys. You can now real the next chapter. Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or Sharpie markers.**

Sabrina furiously wrote on the paper. _Almost home, almost home._ She chewed on her eraser. _Mousie—no. Mouselli—no. Mousillani—no. _Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of History class. Hurriedly tossing books into her bag she left the class. She wouldn't be in there any longer than she had to. She didn't even think of what work there was in her classes. Instead, Sabrina tossed every book and binder into her bag. She could check what there was later. She bolted out of the school building and started to walk home, seeing as there were kids on the bus, and all of the kids sided with Jessie. At that thought, Sabrina snarled. Jessie Wagner would soon learn that messing with Sabrina Grimm was not a good idea.

Every year, Jessie would find a way to sabotage Sabrina's life. This year it had been especially awful. On the first day, Jessie had gotten Sabrina's permanent markers and written on the chalkboard that their teacher, Mr. Abrams, was a 'fat pimply wannabe' naturally, Sabrina was blamed because she was the only one with Sharpie markers. _Figures._ Jessie had hated Mr. Abrams. He had been nice to Sabrina, so Sabrina was the one to pay for it. She had to pay for the new chalkboard and had after school detentions for a month, not to mention that she had been sent to the principal, who had immediately hated her.

Sabrina reached the house door. _Home, sweet home. Not! _ Sabrina thought glumly. With Puck outright hating her, Veronica feeling untrustworthy, and Henry completely ignoring her, this year was getting steadily worse. Daphne and Red had been smart, and acted neutral about the 'situation' at hand. Not that they knew what it was, of course. Sabrina and Puck hadn't told them a thing. Daphne was hurt, and Red just nodded knowingly. Sometimes Sabrina forgot how old Red actually was, but not now.

"Hi, Sabrina," Red greeted her. Red would say hi, and Daphne would ask about the day. That way, Sabrina wouldn't think they agreed with Puck, and Puck wouldn't think they agreed with Sabrina.

"Sabrina! Anything interesting happen at school?" Daphne came from the kitchen sporting an apple and some cheese.

"Nope. You?" The elementary school was let out earlier than the High School and Junior High, so they were always there before Sabrina, and Puck flew, so he got there before anyone.

"We're doing some sort of art project where we have to build a house out of Styrofoam, so, no. School is still boring." She bit into the apple. "Red! Come upstairs so I can show you that poster I've been working on."

"What?" Red looked confused. Daphne signaled her with her eyebrows. "You know, the _poster_ I've been working on?"

"Oh, yeah." Red's acting skills definitely needed some work. "Let's go!"

Daphne charged up the stairs, creating enough noise to wake the dead, but Red climbed up normally. Sabrina was grateful for that much, at least.

Daphne's Room, Her POV

"Okay, so do you know anything about what's going on?" I asked Red. She shook her head and looked at the floor.

"Red. Spill. What do you know?"

She looked up in shock. I usually wasn't this commanding, so I guess you couldn't really blame her, but I needed to know this. She's my sister, so she kind of _has_ to tell me, right?

"It's not really that I _know_ anything, I just found a clue, you could say…" She trailed off.

"What? What is it?" I was excited. I wasn't going to have to guess anymore! Who wouldn't be excited?

"Well, I was in her room, looking to see if someone accidentally put my red necklace in there, and I sort of…accidentally…" She stopped. "Look, this is her business, not ours."

"She's my sister. Her business _is_ my business."

"Well, okay, but, well, I just don't feel right telling you!"

I leaned forward. "What? What is it?" I whispered. This had better be good. I bit my palm. Hey, old habits die hard.

"I found her—" She was cut off.

"Daaaphneee! Redddd! Dinnnnner!"

We stopped. It was Mom. I guess Granny wasn't home, for whatever reason.

"Coming!" I called back down. Then to Red, I whispered, "Tell me after dinner. I'm starving." She shook her head.

"You're always hungry." I ignored her and ran downstairs.

"I smell burgers!"

"Granny's working a case. Apparently there are still things that are 'too dangerous' for us." Sabrina scoffed. "As if."

Mom just laughed. "Sabrina, you have to learn to accept the fact that you can't do everything." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

I wolfed down my burger and ran back upstairs. I just _had_ to know what Red found. So I sat. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally Red came back upstairs.

"So, what was it?"

She sighed. "You never give up, do you?"

"Nope."

"I'm pretty sure it's a diary. It sure seems like one. It's a little blue book with a big lock on it." I bit my palm.

"Well, where is it?"

"Under the box under her bed, but don't get caught!" I was already tip-toeing down the hall to Sabrina's room. Crawling under the bed, I pulled the box, and sure enough, there it was. I grabbed it and all but ran back to my room.

"I got it." I grinned. This was going to be good. I looked down. "Wait, just wait… this is the kind of lock with a combination."

She nodded. I flipped the lock. There it was, the combination to finding out _everything_. She deserves it for not telling me.

"_30-32-08. _Perfect." I put in the combination. With a _click_ it popped open. I looked up. "Ready?"

**Ta-da! Second chapter! **

**REVIEW OR I'LL TELL THE COOKIE MONSTER THAT YOU ARE A COOKIE AND HE'LL EAT YOU!**


	3. Kendra

**A/N: Hello my fellow human beings! It's 2am where I live, and I'm really tired, but I just had to put in the next chapter. Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

Daphne's Room, Her POV

When I heard the lock click open, I could have sworn my heart stopped. At that instant, I realized something. I finally had every answer to every question I'd ever asked Sabrina. I pulled the lock off of the metal clasps. Holding my breath, I slowly began to open the pages of the book. I was too slow. Sabrina came in. when she saw what was in my hands, her face turned red and she looked ready to strangle me.

"Daphne," She began, slow enough to control her temper, which only happened when she was _really_ angry. "What is that?"

I gulped. _I am going to die. I am going to die. Better write a will—if I live long enough. Hey, I wonder if cows make wills before they get turned into meat. I'm going to see if there are any extra burgers left. _Sabrina waved a hand in front of my face.

"Daphne! Are you listening?"

"Um…" I thought. There weren't any excuses for having her diary. I guess the truth would work just as well. "Well, I knew there was something going on, and you wouldn't tell me, so I kind of figured I would find out myself."

"You couldn't have just asked?" Boy, I felt stupid!

"Um…no?" Wrong answer.

She turned purple now. Without a word she snatched the diary from my hands and left, glaring at me. Halfway to her room she stopped and turned around. "How did you find this anyway?" My eyes got huge. I was in trouble now. Red shrunk into the corner and pretended to read.

"W-well, I—"

"Sabrina! Could you help with the dishes?" Mom called up. I silently thanked her. She may have just saved me from certain death. Sabrina, startled, forgot what we were talking about and hurried downstairs.

I sighed. "Whew. I was scared out of my wits."

The Kitchen, 3rd person POV

Veronica wiped the table off and cleared the remaining dishes. Handing them to Sabrina, she said, "Oh, my. What happened to you?" Sabrina grimaced.

"Was it that obvious?"

Veronica nodded.

"Daphne found my journal."

Veronica looked confused. "I don't see how that's such a bad thing."

Sabrina sighed. "No, my _journal_ journal. As in, not my Grimm journal. My Sabrina journal."

Veronica gasped. "How?" She had known where it was from vacuuming under the bed, but she had enough sense to let her kids' private lives be. She didn't want to know what they didn't want her to.

Sabrina shook her head slowly. "I don't know. I came in just before Daphne had opened it enough to read."

"Well, just be glad you caught her before she read it. I'll talk to her later, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom." They finished, and Sabrina left.

"Daphne!" Veronica called up the stairs. "Come down here."

Daphne climbed down the stairs. Time to lecture.

Sabrina knocked on Puck's door softly. She needed to try to get someone to understand that Jessie was lying. She decided to start with Puck. After all, he had been her best friend and known her the longest.

He opened the door and sighed. "You."

"Me. Disappointed?"

"Safe to say, yeah, I am disappointed. How could you, Sabrina? I trusted you. _I_ _trusted you._" He slammed the door in her face. She felt the air blow back her hair, and her heart felt the cold wind of rejection. She felt like breaking down and crying. It would be bad enough if she had done it, but she hadn't, and that made it so much worse.

She went downstairs and scrawled out a note, grabbed her jacket, and left the house. Sabrina trudged up the hill to the park and sat on an old wooden bench. Swinging her legs, she repeatedly kicked the underside of the bench. Each time she imagined it was Jessie Wagner. _Stupid Jessie and her stupid friends._ She grit her teeth. If only she saw Jessie outside of school, then she might be able to give that girl a piece of her mind. But in school? Not a chance. If she lifted a finger against Jessie now, chances were people would help Jessie. And what would happen to Sabrina? First class tickets to Principal Trevor.

After she spent a while at the park she left, coming home so people wouldn't think something happened to her. A note only stops worries so much, after all.

On the way home, Sabrina made a to-do list in her head. _One—Get Puck to believe me. Two—Get the rest of the school to believe me. Three—Defeat Jessie Wagner._ She gave up with a sigh. Each decision was more unlikely than the last!

She got home and tossed her jacket onto her bed. Next stop: Homework. But who was the mousie guy? Okay, not History. Math. Algebra. With a thud, Sabrina dumped all of the books onto the floor. _Who needs homework anyway?_

Suddenly Sabrina got an idea. Kendra! She could call Kendra to talk about it. Kendra had moved away to a different state, and Sabrina never talked to her. But, Kendra could always make room in her schedule to talk to people. _Thank God I never deleted her number._

She heard the ringing of the phone. " 'Llo?"

"Kendra! Hey, it's Sabrina. You probably don't remember me, but I really need to talk to you."

"Sabrina! Don't worry, I still remember Old Grimmie."

Sabrina smiled. She had forgotten how much she missed talking to Kendra. "Okay, I really need your help. The whole school hates me, all because of this evil little mental patient wrapped in Prada."

Kendra winced. "Ouch. Why?"

Sabrina told her, which the whole story took around ten minutes, and she finally finished just before Kendra went to bed. "Talk to you tomorrow?" Kendra asked

"Sure." She hung up. It was nice to have someone to talk to. She went to sleep feeling more happy than she had in weeks. Little did she know that happiness would be gone quicker than it had come.

**I hope you guys like this because it is now 3am. Ciao!**


	4. Cousins

**A/N: I'm back. 4****th**** time in a row. What can I say, I love writing. :D**

**A note to lovelylamb1999: Your character will be introduced in the next chapter, but she is mentioned somewhat in this chapter. Surprise!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. If you don't, it's mine. So yeah, I only own the plot. Onwards!**

Sabrina's Room, 3rd person POV

I woke up the morning after talking to Kendra feeling better than I had in a while. I mean, I finally had someone to talk to who believed me. Of course I was happy. I bounded down the stairs brushing my hair, still in my pajamas. This is what happened when I was in a good mood. It didn't happen very often.

My mood was definitely put down when I saw that Granny was back to cooking. Luckily it wasn't too strange. Just some purple french toast and green syrup. Nothing to worry about. I sat down and took a bite and the whole table stared at me.

"What?" I was still chewing when I asked and Mom looked disgusted. I swallowed. "Sorry. Now what's with the staring?"

"I dunno, maybe because you never eat. Ever. But I'm just guessing here." Daphne said. Hey! Sarcasm is my thing!

"Well, if I get stared at whenever I eat it makes it much less likely for me to ever eat." I said, glaring at all the gawking people. "But I'm finished anyway." I said and left for a shower.

The Living Room, 3rd Person POV

Puck flopped onto the couch lazily, grabbing a potato chip from the bag he was holding. Red squealed and moved down to keep from being squashed.

"Hey, Big Green Walking Sleeve." He said, popping a chip into his mouth. Red looked annoyed.

"Just Red, thanks."

Puck sighed. He couldn't annoy anyone now. Red just ignored him or corrected him, Daphne laughed, if he annoyed an adult he would get sent to his room without a moment's hesitation, and Sabrina…she was another story. What with everything going on, he didn't want to be in a one foot radius of her. So, to put it simply, he was bored out of his mind. So he called Kyle.

Kyle was a very easy guy to get along with, so he had a lot of friends. He made an easy distraction and was just plain cool. His twin, Kendra, was a different story to Puck altogether. She hated Puck from the day they met, probably because she was friends with Sabrina and when Puck and Sabrina had started dating, Sabrina spent much more time with Puck and less with Kendra. But when they moved, Puck and Sabrina spent less and less time talking to Kendra and Kyle.

"Kyle, it's Puck." Puck decided to find a way to make it easier for Sabrina to call him Puck by getting hit constantly in hockey, thus rewarding him with the nickname Puck.

"Oh, dude, I haven't talked to you in forever! I was going to call yesterday but Kendra was on the phone with that chick you're dating!"

"Amber?"

"Dude! You're dating not one, but _two_ girls? That's crazy."

"No. I'm dating Amber."

"What happened to that Tiger girl?" Oh, now he understood. That's what Kyle had called Sabrina. The Sabre Toothed Tiger.

"Oh, Sabrina? We broke up a few weeks ago. Now we kind of hate each other."

"That's cool." Kyle stopped, and Puck could hear the muted voices of some people talking, but he couldn't make it out. Kyle started talking again. "Look, I've got to go. I need to visit my cousin in a few days. Guess what? She lives in Ferryport! She moved in after we moved."

"Really?" Puck was interested. "What's her name?"

"Jessie," Was the reply. "Jessie Wagner."

_The Next Day_

Sabrina's Science Class, 3rd Person POV

Sabrina was distracted. Jessie was in her class, and was being 'nice' to everyone, but Sabrina knew it was fake. She felt like turning around and kicking her right in the face. Thanks to Snow White's self-defense class, Sabrina could do that. But she didn't. Instead, she took notes on and pretended to be interested in the moon.

On the way out the door, Sabrina heard Jessie talking to someone. Not being the most innocent person in the world, she 'dropped' her books, taking her time picking them up in order to eavesdrop.

"Yeah, I'm going to have them over in a few days!" That must be Jessie.

"He's _so_ dreamy."

"Renee! He's my cousin!"

"So?" The girl, Renee, giggled. "He may be your cousin, but he's not mine!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She especially hated girls who fawn over their friends' relatives. _Sickening._ Sabrina was completely disgusted.

"How would you feel if I said Travis was—" At this point Jessie took on a very comical high-pitched voice. "Soooo dreamy."

"Ew! He's my cousin!"

"And Kyle's mine!"

"Oh. Darn. You have a point there."

"Yeah."

"What's the twin's name again?"

"Kendra. Kendra Black." Sabrina's blood ran cold. _Well, it's a good thing I never told her Jessie's name._ She thought.

_After School_

Daphne's Room, Her POV

"Hey, Red, do you understand long division? I don't." I really needed her help, after all, she's older than my grandmother. She should know.

She crawled over next to me on the floor. "Do you know what a mnemonic devise is?"

I stared at her. "What's a nemanick?"

She laughed. "No, mnemonic. It's where you use words to remember other words."

"Like how I use Puck to remember pucktastic?"

"No, like this." She wrote on a piece of scrap paper.

_Dumb Monkeys Swing Backwards_

Then under it:

_Divide Multiply Subtract Bring down_

"See, those are the steps, and you can use 'Dumb Monkeys Swing Backwards' to remember 'Divide Multiply Subtract Bring down'. Simple, right?"

"Hey I have one: Dried Mustaches Smell Biscuits."

She looked up at me. "I will never understand you."

I grinned. "That's what makes me so wondertastic."

Her eyes got huge. "You'll be seventy years old and in the nursing home and you still won't give up making words."

"Nope. How about, 'Diapers Make Sabrina Barf'?"

She shuddered. "Leave throw up out of this."

"'Dodos Milk Some Blueberries'"

"Please stop."

"Okay, fine. How about, one to remember the countries in North America?"

"There are three!"

"Yeah, but nemanicks are fun!" I grinned. "Let's see who can make the best one."

"Okay, the winner gets… an extra ice cream after dinner!"

"Food!"

She grinned. "Many Camels Ate."

"You're on."

**That last part with Daphne was just a filler, but I had to add some Daphne craziness. I bet you didn't see some of that coming. And now, let me introduce to you, Revina! If anyone here has read Truth or Dare with Sabrina and Friends or Crush, Love, Propose, you know Review Monster. Revina is his girlfriend! Revina was created by oah ehm ghee and is no way mine.**

**Revina: Review or die. Yada yada ya.**

**Me: (Sarcastically) Geez, I bet they're shaking in their boots from that speech. Very moving.**

**Revina: REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE DINNER FOR ME AND REVIEW MONSTER! Better?**

**Me: Just do what she says. Review.**


	5. Dodgeball

**A/N: Hi, guys! I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while. But, I threw something to make you all happy. Puck's girlfriend will come into this chapter! Yay! This is lovelylamb1999's character that she earned in chapter 1.**

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0**

Amber and Puck strolled into school, laughing and talking.

"So, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?" Puck asked her.

"I'll need to ask my mom, so we'll see." She said mischievously. "But, even then, I'll have to consider." She joked. Then, seriously, "But doesn't your ex-girlfriend live there?"

"Oh, no, she won't be a problem. I'll take care of it. So, what's your first class?"

"History, with Mr. Abrams." Sabrina had first period with Amber. Puck smelled trouble.

"Really? A lot of people I know are in there."

"Don't worry, Puck. I know you mean Sabrina. After what she did…I don't blame you for being worried. I talked to Sabrina, and she actually seemed pretty nice. It's kind of shocking that she could do something like that."

"Yeah," Said Puck quietly. "It surprised me, too. It surprised me a lot."

"We all have had a bad girlfriends or boyfriends. Don't worry about it. She'll see that it's a mistake soon enough."

Puck just nodded.

"Give her a chance to apologize if he needs to. We all act pretty reckless sometimes. Some more than others."

Another nod. They separated to go to different classes, Amber to history, Puck to English, to meet again in their next class, Gym.

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Gym Class_

Main Gym, 3rd person POV

Sabrina tied on her shoes and waited for teams to be picked for her least favorite sport. Dodgeball. She hated having to run from things that are shooting at her. It was too much like a war. And Sabrina hated war.

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Chapman's booming voice called out to the students. At a first glance, she did seem like a man, and she beat every teacher at arm wrestling, including the men. The football coach, Mr. Dunbar, was very annoyed and stayed away from Mrs. Chapman for the rest of the year, to the humor of all the students.

"Dodgeball, guys. Pick teams. Nathan, John, you're captains."

The team captains picked teams, slowly it was just Sabrina, Amber, a girl with a broken leg, and Tiny Tim from a Christmas Carol.

"Amber and Sabrina." This team didn't have Puck on it. Puck's team had, as Nathan called out, "Tim and Renee."

The teams prepared to play within a minute of the game, Sabrina and Amber managed to get ¾ of the other team out.

"You're pretty good," Sabrina observed.

"You, too," Amber replied as she hurled a ball at Puck, who stared at her.

"Amber! You aren't supposed to get me out! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Well, somebody's got to win," She laughed at his face. He was shocked, amazed, frightened, and weirded out at the same time. Sabrina grinned. She was surprised that she actually liked Puck's girlfriend. She had somewhat expected it to be a mini-Jessie, or worse, Jessie herself.

Now it was Sabrina and Amber against Nathan and another boy.

"Bye-bye, Andrew," Called Amber as a ball flew across the gym and hit him in the gut. He walked back to the benches with the rest of the team holding his stomach. Amber threw hard. Now it was two against one, Nathan against Sabrina and Amber. He tossed the ball at Amber, and Sabrina had hit him with a fast ball. Sabrina and Amber won. They high-fived and went back to the teams.

"Amber, why are you talking to her? She's the one who broke Puck's heart when she—" A girl started questioning her.

Amber cut her off. "Look, she's nice, and we're not talking about what happened. Puck asked me not to."

"Puck isn't here!" The girl was practically in hysterics. "She is a mean little freak who thinks it would be fun if she—"

"I said, we're not talking about it. Get over yourself." Amber snapped.

The girl ran off. "Renee," Amber scoffed. "She's like Jessie's little puppet. Only living to serve her master."

Sabrina laughed. _If only you knew. If only. _Amber smiled. "Look, we kind of got off to a bad start, and we hadn't met yet. Friends?"

"Friends," Sabrina put her hand into Amber's outstretched one. It was nice. Hopefully Jessie wouldn't get to her, too.

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

The next day Kendra and Kyle were in Ferryport Landing, and, because of their long stay, went to Ferryport Landing Junior High School. Sabrina greeted Kendra at the door.

"Welcome to FLJHS, or as I call it, the legal deathtrap," She joked.

"Not bad. You should see my school. They're still trying to fix the hole where a kids dad got mad at the principal and kicked the wall.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "You're joking."

"Nope."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. So, where are we going?"

"History. Oh, Puck's new girlfriend is there."

"Who, now?"

"Oh, you left before the whole hockey episode, didn't you?"

"I…guess?"

"Yeah we were playing hockey and he got hit so many times, we call him Puck."

"Huh. Now where's Prada?"

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me you made it up."

"I didn't, I swear!"

"Sure."

"Oh, God, we're late!" Sabrina ran into class. "Sorry, I had to help Kendra." She said. _I'm so glad she's here to be a scape goat again._

When they left Kendra whispered, "I'll find Prada myself, then." And stormed off.

_Oh, no._

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

**Sorry it was so late, but I had to sit and I was busy procrastinating and converting oxygen to carbon dioxide. Translation: Smart way to say I'm way too lazy. **

**Revina: Monstina broke me and Review Monster up. It was partially this weird shoe that flew into my hand then to his face. He should have let me eat cake.**

**Me: Oh, no.**

**Revina: So I'm moody. Anybody who doesn't review and anyone who leaves a little review will be my depression food.**

**A/N: To Psh: Review Monster belongs to lovelylamb1999, but Revina and Monstina belonged to oah ehm ghee, but she gave me Revina.**


End file.
